Rescate
by Kira92
Summary: - Drabble, escena - Matthew se dejó besar, su estómago revolviéndose mitad por la emoción y mitad por el sabor a sangre que sintió en la boca del otro. USCan, yaoi.


A veces me preocupa esto de ser muy repetitiva con los temas y situaciones de mis historias

y a veces la verdad que no podría importarme menos :)

* * *

**Kidnapped**

_In spite of all the danger _

Cuando la puerta por fin cedió, Matthew entró a los tumbos en la fría y oscura habitación, ignorando el dolor en su hombro derecho de tanto golpear la madera, entre otras dolencias. Con cautela, tanteó la pared en busca de un interruptor. Lo encontró en el lugar más lógico, al lado del marco de la puerta. Los tubos fluorecentes emitieron una luz tan cegadora que por un momento se preguntó si su histeria ya no le estaba haciendo ver cosas.

Aunque no perdió mucho tiempo en dudar.

Antes de procesar lo que estaba haciendo, sus piernas ya se estaban moviendo a toda velocidad. Allí, en el centro de la habitación estaba Alfred, sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas en el respaldo y los pies a las patas. Tenía los ojos vendados, y un estado tan deplorable que parecía recién salido de la primer línea del campo de batalla. Una pequeña gota de sangre reseca caía por su labio inferior y bajaba por su cuello, su traje era un desastre con tajos aquí y alla y tenía tierra por todos lados (era mejor pensar que esas manchas eran lodo, y no sangre coagulada). Matthew se arrodilló frente a él y apoyó su rifle en el suelo, bien cerca de él. Pudo ver a Alfred temblar un poco ante el ruido del metal contra el cemento y ese solo gesto le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, aún si desde que todo el lío empezó se prometió que no iba a llorar. Quiso calmarlo, decirle que era él, pero se encontró con que no tenía voz, su boca se abría pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a emitir sonido alguno. Temblando, llevo sus manos a la cara del otro para suavemete bajarle la venda.

La mirada de Alfred fue una poesía, pasando de la furia a la sorpresa ni bien sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz.

-A-al-pudo articular a duras penas el canadiense, y decidió que mejor era no hablar porque suficiente con su mirada nublada

-¡Matt!-respondió Alfred, su voz sonaba rasposa-¿Estás bien?

Matthew dio un pequeño chasquido mezclado con una risa atragantada

-¿Tú me lo preguntas?

Matthew sonrió un poco llevándose el reverso de una mano a los ojos, reprochándose internamente que tenía que calmarse y que ya podía respirar. Alfred, sin embargo, se mantuvo serio

-Matt-lo llamó con un tono bajo que no era común en él, a menos que se estuviera dirigiendo a su hermano

El aludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba más cerca de lo que esperaba, un sonrojo saludable apareció en sus mejillas por primera vez en meses.

-Déjame desatarte, Al, así podemos irnos de este-...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios del estadounidense. Matthew se dejó besar, su estómago revolviéndose mitad por la emoción y mitad por el sabor a sangre que sintió en la boca del otro. Ahondó el gesto al levantar un poco su postura para que Alfred no tuviera que agacharse tanto y terminara tumbando por sus ataduras. El canadiense no estaba por cortar el beso para chequear, pero estaba casi seguro que las patas de atrás de la silla se levantaron un poco cuando Alfred se lanzó hacia él. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermano y lo empujo sólo lo suficiente para volver a acomodar la silla sobre su soporte completo. Sabiendo que el beso era más una necesidad que un lujo en esos momentos, se separaron más pronto de lo que hubieran querido pero mantuvieron la cercanía. Respirando algo agitado a pesar de lo corto del gesto, Alfred apoyó su frente en la de su gemelo. Una única lágrimas caia por la mejilla de Matthew, pero el canadiense no quiso interrumpir el momento para quitarla, y tenía la esperanza que siendo tan pequeña el otro no la notara.

-_God_, me tenías tan preocupado, Mattie-susurró Alfred cerrando los ojos

-_Jerk_-respondió Matthew-mira tu cara, eres un desastre, ¿y te preocupas por mí?

-¿Mi cara? Que hay de la tuya, estás al borde del llanto.

-Y tú necesitas una afeitada, pronto

-¿Oh sí?-preguntó Alfred refregando su mejilla con la de su hermano

-Sí-respondió Matthew riendo un poco para luego darle un beso en la mejilla derecha, siendo que la izquierda parecía tener un hematoma al que le faltaba bastante por curar

De fondo se escucharon pasos acercándose y pronto más gente entró en la habitación. El suspiro de Arthur resonó casi con eco, y si los gemelos se hubieran girado a ver se hubieran encontrado con Francis poniendo su mano en el hombro del inglés y a este con la mano cerrada en un puño sobre el pecho, como queriendo calmar sus latidos.

Pero estaban muy ocupados mirándose a los ojos para importarles el resto del mundo.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Correciones y agregado de detalles: 15/11/12 (13:30, GMT -3)_

OK, sinceramente no debería estar aquí porque son las 12 de la noche y mañana rindo a las 8 de la mañana, Pero necesita escapar un poco de tanta matemática y mi cabeza estaba por explotaaar

Asi que sí, corto, sin sentido, y casi sin contexto. Como me gusta a mi, jii

Esta sería como una especie de mini versión contraria a otro fanfic mio, Kilauea (si eso tiene sentido)

**Se aprecían reviews! **

**Me encantaría saber con que impresión se quedaron de la, digamos, escena :D**


End file.
